Feuer in dunkler Nacht
by SugarMuffin08
Summary: In der Nacht vor der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern muß Éomer erkennen, daß es einer starken Frau bedarf, um die Schatten zu vertreiben. Einer Frau, die mutig genug ist, ein Feuer zu entzünden, welches heißer brennt als jede Flamme Mittelerdes.


Titel: Feuer in dunkler Nacht

Rating: ab 18, M

Disclaimer: LotR und die bekannten Charaktere gehören Tolkien. Alle anderen Charaktere gehören mir ebenso wie die Idee, mit der ich kein Geld verdiene.

Nachdem er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, betrat sie das Zelt. In der einen Hand hielt sie den Korb, in dem ein Laib warmes, frisches Brot, Käse und ein wenig gepökeltes Fleisch lag, in der anderen hielt sie den Weinschlauch. Er bedeutete ihr, alles auf den Tisch zu stellen, und sie kam seinem Wunsch nach. Das Zelt war groß, und doch ließ es den Luxus vermissen, den ein Mann seines Ranges für sich beanspruchen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er sich mit seinen Männern auf eine Stufe stellte. Dass er lieber mit ihnen am Feuer saß und wie sie unter freiem Himmel schlief, als seinen Stand als Neffe König Théodens herauszukehren.

In einer steinernen Schale in der Mitte des Zeltes brannte ein Feuer, flutete den Raum mit gedämpftem Licht und verdrängte die Kälte der Nacht, die sich durch die Ritze der Zeltwände einen Weg ins Innere suchte. Seine Rüstung und seine Waffen lagen sauber und griffbereit auf einem Schemel in der einen Ecke, während gegenüber ein kleiner Tisch stand, um den herum bunte, dicke Kissen lagen. Auf dem Boden lag ein dicker Teppich. Eine Waschschüssel stand unberührt in der Nähe des Feuers. Es gab alles, was er brauchte, doch keinen unnötigen Luxus.

Ihr entging nicht, dass seine Blicke jede ihrer Bewegungen folgten. Er war ein attraktiver Mann, das konnte sie nicht bestreiten. Groß, mit breiten Schultern, die Muskeln vom jahrelangem Kampf und hartem Training bis zur Perfektion geformt. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm bis auf die Schultern, und sie erkannte, dass er wohl gerade ein Bad im nahe gelegenen Fluss genommen hatte. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, und Wassertropfen glänzten noch immer auf der gebräunten Haut. Sein Bart war sauber gestutzt, und verstohlen glitt ihr Blick über sein Gesicht. Es war angespannt, und tiefe Linien hatten sich um seine Mundwinkel gegraben. Innerlich seufzte sie auf, denn sie wusste, wie einsam er sich fühlte, hier inmitten seiner Männer, bereit, am nächsten Tag in eine Schlacht zu ziehen, die über das Wohl und das Leben ganzer Völker entscheiden würde.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, mein Herr?" Sie bemühte sich, demütig zu Boden zu sehen, doch ihre Haltung war stolz. Mit gestrafften Schultern und geradem Rücken stand sie vor ihm. Er antwortete nicht, so hob sie den Blick und wagte es, ihn direkt anzusehen.

Er beobachtete sie, doch seine Gedanken schienen weit entfernt zu sein.

„Setzt Euch zu mir und leistet mir bei meinem Mahl Gesellschaft", bat er leise.

Sie fühlte Erstaunen und ein wenig Unsicherheit. Er war ihr Herr, dem sie Treue und Gehorsam geschworen hatte. Sie diente ihm, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Dennoch brachte seine einfache Bitte sie durcheinander. Sie sah, wie er sich im Schneidersitz auf einem der großen Kissen niederliess und sich nicht die Mühe machte, sich eine Tunika überzustreifen. Wortlos setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Von draußen drangen die Geräusche der Männer, die ihre Waffen für den morgigen Kampf rüsteten, der Pferde, die leise wieherten oder mit den Hufen scharrten, und so manches leise gesprochene Wort herein.

Sie beobachtete, wie er einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinschlauch nahm und dann nach dem Brot griff. Er aß langsam, und sein Blick irrte ziellos im Zelt umher, wich ihr aus.

„Mein Herr, erlaubt ihr eine Frage?" Sie lächelte und fühlte, wie in ihr ein Entschluss reifte. Er war so unruhig, mit seinen Gedanken so weit entfernt.

„Sprich", forderte er sie auf, und sein Blick fand ihren.

„Denkt heute Abend nicht mehr an die morgige Schlacht. Gönnt Euch die Ruhe, den Genuss eines guten Weines und ein wenig Entspannung. Ihr ändert nichts daran, wenn Ihr Eure Strategie immer wieder im Kopf durchgeht, denn im Kampf wird alles anders aussehen. Pläne werden zunichte gemacht und Pläne geändert. Doch heute Abend seid Ihr hier. Der Kampf ist noch fern." Sie wusste, dass sie für diese unverzeihliche Äußerung bestraft werden konnte, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, die Worte auszusprechen.

„Ihr seid mutig, Mädchen…" Sein Blick glitt unbewusst kurz über ihren Körper ehe er wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zurückkehrte. „Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Athena, Herr."

„Nun, Athena, Ihr seid mutig, solche Worte zu sprechen. Doch Ihr seid eine Frau, sicher in den Festungen unseres Volkes, versteckt vor jeglicher Gewalt." Seine Stimme war sanft, und doch ließ ihr der Unterton einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Und doch sind wir Frauen es, die den Krieg miterleben, wenn auch nicht mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Wir trösten die Kinder, deren Väter und Brüder nicht heimkehren. Wir versorgen die Frauen, deren Körper Brandschatzung und Vergewaltigung zum Opfer gefallen sind. Wir sind es, die mit den Folgen einer Schlacht zu kämpfen haben, tun wir es auch nicht mit einem Schwert in unserer Hand."

„Doch Ihr verliert nicht Euer Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld." Sein Einwand kam schnell und mit hartem Unterton. Er hatte schon zu viele Menschen und Freunde sterben sehen in sinnlosen Schlachten.

„Gewiss, doch ist unser Tod nicht weniger qualvoll. Wir sterben langsamer, verletzt von tausend Erinnerungen und Schmerzen zahlloser Worte. Wir hören und wir sehen die Folgen des Krieges, ohne selbst eingreifen zu können, um das Geschick zu lenken."

„Möchtet Ihr lieber an vorderster Front kämpfen? Möchtet Ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht Eurer schlimmsten Angst gegenübertreten? Sehen, wie Eure Freunde und Brüder durch die Hand eben dieser Angst sterben, ohne ihnen helfen zu können?" Seine Stimme klang nun hart, und sie wusste, dass die Wut nur unter der Oberfläche schlummerte.

Sie war versucht, dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen. Wollte ihm begreiflich machen, dass der Krieg nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld zu führen war. Und doch, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah und den Schmerz und die Angst in seiner Stimme hörte, gab sie ihr Vorhaben auf. Er mochte ihr Herr, ihr Gebieter sein, doch in dieser Nacht war er nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, der den morgigen Tag vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

„Verzeiht mein Herr, wenn meine Worte Eure Wut entfacht haben. Es steht mir nicht zu, Euch den Krieg erklären zu wollen." Sie senkte den Kopf, während in ihrem Inneren tausend Stimmen danach zu schreien schienen, gehört zu werden.

„Nein Athena, es steht Euch nicht zu. Doch genauso wenig steht es Euch zu, hier bei mir zu sitzen. Längst sind althergebrachte Grenzen hier nicht mehr von Belang."

Er nahm erneut einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinschlauch und an dem sanften Glanz seiner Augen erkannte sie, dass er die Wirkung des edlen und tiefroten Weines in seinem Körper spürte.

„Ihr seid müde, Herr. Und tief in Euch tragt Ihr eine Furcht, die Euch lähmt."

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging zu ihm. Dicht vor ihm sank sie auf die Knie und überwand die letzte Hürde, die letzte Barriere der alten, bekannten Grenzen. Ihre Hände glitten um sein Gesicht, ihre Daumen fuhren über seine Wangen, als wollten sie alle Sorgenfalten fortwischen.

„Lasst mich Euch heute Nacht helfen, zu vergessen, Herr", flüsterte sie und begegnete seinem Blick offen und ohne ihre Gefühle zu verstecken.

Standesunterschiede waren unbedeutend. Hier, in diesem Zelt, in dieser Nacht, waren sie nur Mann und Frau. Gleichgültig, was der Morgen bringen würde. Gleichgültig, wie die Schlacht, der Krieg ausgehen würde: Sie waren hier, und nur das zählte.

„Athena…" Ihr Name aus seinem Mund war nicht mehr als ein wortloses Flüstern. Sie sah seine Sehnsucht. Seine Angst und seine Wut. Und sie sah ihn. So, wie er war. Ohne Rüstung. Ohne Rang und ohne Verpflichtung. „Mein Name. Sagt meinen Namen", flüsterte er und griff ihre Taille, zog sie näher und ließ ihren Atem über sein Gesicht streifen.

„Mein Herr…", flüsterte sie zurück und grub ihre Hände in seine Haare, hielt ihn und fesselte ihn.

„Mein Name!", verlangte er rau, während seine Hände an ihren Seiten hoch glitten und sich sanft und doch besitzergreifend um ihre Brüste schlossen.

Ein raues Stöhnen entwich ihr. Seine Hände brannten sich auf ihre Haut, und sie spürte, dass ihr Körper nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte.

„Éomer." Sein Name endete in einem heiseren Stöhnen, als seine rauen Daumen ihre empfindlichen Brustspitzen trafen.

„Vergiss ihn nicht", flüsterte er, bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten. Zaghaft, fragend, und sich dann wieder zurückzogen und ihr die Möglichkeit ließen, zu reagieren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und beide waren verschleiert. Die Luft schien plötzlich dicker und schwerer zu sein.

„Niemals", brachte sie noch hervor, ehe sich seine Lippen ihr erneut näherten. Doch sie entzog sich seinen Lippen, ließ ihn neckend immer wieder näher kommen nur um ihm dann wieder auszuweichen. Seine rauen Hände zogen sie näher, und sie folgte seiner Aufforderung. Ihre Beine glitten um seine Hüften, und ihre Mitte presste sich an ihn. Schließlich ergriff er mit einem dunklen Knurren Besitz von ihren Lippen und endlich, endlich erwiderte sie sein Drängen mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Es entbrannte ein Kampf, bei dem keiner von beiden sich geschlagen geben wollte, und so wurde dieser Kuss immer wilder und härter. Schliesslich hob er atemlos den Kopf.

„Sollte ich in der Schlacht mein Leben verlieren und sollte ich nie mehr die Möglichkeit haben, die Worte auszusprechen, so lass es mich jetzt tun." Rau, tief und heiser war seine Stimme und sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sah ihn an und wartete, mit rasendem Herzen, zärtlich umarmenden Armen und geschwollenen Lippen. „Ich gebe mein Leben mit Freuden für Frauen wie dich. Eine Frau, die so viel Stärke und Kraft in sich trägt, dass sie jedem Feind trotzen kann. Eine Frau, die mich schwach macht obgleich ich stark bin. Die mich sein lässt ohne zu fordern." Sein Blick hielt ihren fest und er sah, wie sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihren rauchgrauen Augen stahl.

„So will auch ich Worte sprechen, die ich vielleicht nie wieder an Euch richten darf." Er sah, wie sie schluckte, fühlte, wie ihr Griff in seine Haare sich festigte und hielt sie fester, näher und inniger. „Heute Nacht werde ich Euch geben, wonach Ihr Euch sehnt. Werde sein, was immer Ihr Euch wünscht. Doch schwört mir, bei allem, was Euch heilig ist, solltet Ihr diese Schlacht überstehen, so kehrt Ihr zurück zu denen, die Euch lieben. Vollkommen und eins mit Euch. Kehrt zurück!"

„Ihr verlangt viel…", begann er, doch ein Finger auf seinen Lippen ließ ihn schnell schweigen.

„Schwört es!"

Er nahm behutsam ihren Finger zwischen seine Lippen, saugte sanft daran und sah ihr dabei unverwandt in die Augen.

„Ich schwöre es Euch!"

Als ihre Lippen sich dieses Mal trafen erschütterte der Hunger, der in diesem Kuss steckte, beide bis in ihr Innerstes. Noch näher zog er sie an sich, fühlte, wie ihre weiche Brust sich an seine harten Brustmuskeln schmiegte. Es gab kaum einen Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen, und ihre Wärme entlockte ihm ein wildes Knurren, als seine Hände um ihren Po glitten. Noch enger zog er sie an sich, drängte sich ihr entgegen und fühlte, wie sich ihre Brustspitzen verhärteten. Der Kuss war so intensiv und so tief, dass er nicht wusste, wo sie aufhörte und er anfing. Es gab keinen Gedanken an die bevorstehende Schlacht. Keine Furcht. Keinen Gedanken an den Tod. Nur er und sie, Mann und Frau. Er lachte heiser auf, als sie ihn in die Kissen zurückdrängte und sich ihr Körper der Länge nach ganz nah ihn schmiegte. So fühlte er jede Rundung, jede Wölbung, die ihn verlockten und ihn noch tiefer in den Bann zogen, den sie um ihn wob.

„Alles, was Ihr wollt…", flüsterte sie nah an seinem Ohr und schickte ihm damit einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken. Und als sich ihre Zungenspitze zwischen ihren Lippen hervor stahl und zart sein Ohr neckte, die Konturen entlangfuhr und schließlich ihre Zähne sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberten, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht aufhalten. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, und sein Kopf drehte sich wie von allein, um ihre Liebkosungen noch intensiver genießen zu können. Diese kleine Frau, die sich jetzt so sinnlich an ihm rieb, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und er um seine Beherrschung fürchten musste, ließ ihn Dinge fühlen, die er lange schon vermisst hatte.

Ihre Finger glitten über seine heiße Haut und schienen überall zugleich zu sein, während ihre Zungenspitze immer noch zärtlich sein Ohr liebkoste. Er fühlte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag dröhnen. Schließlich ließ sie sich ein wenig an ihm hinab gleiten und schenkte ihm ein kleines, weibliches Lächeln.

Er griff in ihre Haare und drückte ihren Kopf sanft aber bestimmt auf seine Haut. Er wollte sie fühlen, wollte von ihr berührt werden.

Athena kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach. Ihre Lippen glitten zärtlich und kaum spürbar über seine Haut, sie schmeckte ihn und berauschte sich an seinem Geruch. Ihre Lippen umschlossen seine Brustwarze, die sich unter ihrer sich windenden Zunge zu einer kleinen, festen Perle zusammenzog. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, und ihm entwich ein hartes Stöhnen, als sie ihre Zähne darüber streichen ließ.

„Du weißt, wie du einen Mann dazu bringen kannst, alles zu vergessen." Er knurrte die Worte leise und hob ihr unwillkürlich seinen Oberkörper entgegen.

Athena richtete sich leicht auf und sah auf ihn hinunter.

Der Schein des Feuers warf Schatten auf seine Haut, die Muskeln waren angespannt und zitterten unter seiner Haut. Sein Brustkorb war breit, seine Bauchmuskeln hart, und ein feiner Streifen hellen Haares wuchs von seinem Bauchnabel und verschwand im Bund seiner Hosen. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Haut, sammelte sich zu Tropfen, die nun langsam über seine Haut liefen. Er war schön.

Sie ergriff seine Hände, löste sie aus ihrem langen, dunklen Haar und zwang sie neben ihn auf den Boden. Dann beugte sie sich hinab und leckte die Tropfen von seiner Haut, langsam, mit sinnlichen Bewegungen. Sein angehaltener Atem löste sich in einem heiseren Stöhnen, und seine Finger gruben sich fest in die Kissen unter ihm. Athenas Zunge folgte den Tropfen über harte Muskelstränge und glatte Haut, tauchte spielerisch in seinen Bauchnabel ein und fuhr dann am Bund seiner Hose entlang. Seine Hüften schnellten hoch, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Sie kniete sich zwischen seine Schenkel, und ihre kleinen Hände glitten über seine Beine, so unendlich langsam, fast quälend näherten sie sich seiner Erregung, die sich bereits deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichnete.

„Bei den Göttern…", keuchte er auf und hoffte innerlich, er würde die Kraft finden, ihrer süßen Folter zu widerstehen. Nur noch einen Moment wollte er ihre Berührungen genießen, dann musste er sie davon abhalten. Denn würde sie ihn jetzt berühren, wäre es vorbei. Sein Körper verlangte zu sehr nach Erfüllung, als dass er sich länger beherrschen konnte.

„Athena…" Er wollte sie abhalten, doch ihre Hand glitt zielsicher unter den Bund seiner Hose, und in der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er, wie ihre Fingerspitzen seine Männlichkeit berührten. Er zuckte zusammen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper sich ihr entgegen hob und nach Erfüllung schrie.

Beinah grob griff er erneut in ihre Haare und zog ihre Lippen an seine, küsst sie hungrig und fordernd, ließ sie deutlich spüren, welche Reaktion ihre Liebkosungen in ihm auslöste. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken, zogen sie noch enger an sich. Er schob ein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel und fühlte ihre Hitze. Unwillkürlich begann sie ihre heiße Mitte an ihm zu reiben, um ihr Verlangen zu lindern. Er ließ nicht nach in seinen Berührungen, und seine Stimulation zusammen mit der Reaktion seines Körpers auf ihr Streicheln, ließ ihr Verlangen wie eine Flamme hell und heiß auflodern.

Ihr Keuchen ging in seinem Kuss unter und erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Sekundenlang fürchtete er, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, darum ergriff er hart ihr Handgelenk und entfernte ihre streichelnden Finger. Sie wollte protestieren, doch er versenkte seine Zähne sanft in ihrer Unterlippe, wollte ihr zeigen, dass er nun die Regeln und das Tempo bestimmte. Er umfasste ihren Schenkel, zog ihn höher und glitt in sanften Kreisen über die glatte Haut ihres Pos bis sie schließlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand. Und noch immer hielt er ihre zitternde Unterlippe gefangen, während seine Finger sich ihren Weg zu ihrer geheimsten Stelle bahnten.

Sanft und zärtlich ließ er einen Finger zwischen die Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit gleiten, fühlte ihre Erregung auf seinen Fingerspitzen und genoß ihr atemloses Wimmern. Ihr Körper schob sich seinem streichelnden Finger entgegen, und die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührung, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der Leidenschaft, die durch ihrer beider Adern floss, stand, erregte sie nur noch mehr. Als sie glaubte, es keine Sekunde länger zu ertragen und beinah beginnen wollte, ihn anzuflehen, glitt sein Finger in sie und begann sofort, sie gekonnt zu verführen. Immer und immer wieder glitt sein Finger in sie, reizte sie und zwang sie, sich ihm entgegenzubiegen. Sein Mund hatten sich fest um ihren geschlossen, ertrank ihre atemlosen Schreie, noch ehe sie ihre Lippen verlassen konnten. Athena fühlte, wie ihr Höhepunkt in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zurollte und kam jeder seiner Bewegungen entgegen.

Kurz vor der Vollendung jedoch, zog er seinen streichelnden Finger aus ihr zurück und ließ sie erfüllt von schmerzhaftem Verlangen zurück. Sie öffnete die Augen, und ihr Blick war dunkel und verhangen.

„Dieses Spiel beherrsche ich genauso gut wie ihr." Seine Stimme war nurmehr ein dunkles, heiseres Raunen, und sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper allein darauf reagierte.

„Dann spielt mit mir", forderte sie atemlos und trieb ihn mit einer sanften Bewegung ihrer Hüften noch näher an den Abgrund.

Er wollte sich erneut über ihre Lippen hermachen, die ihm wildeste Ekstase und süßeste Folter versprachen, doch sie biss ihm in die Schulter. Fest, so dass sich ihre Zähne leicht abzeichneten und drängte ihm zurück, bis er lag und sie diesmal die Kontrolle innehatte. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, wollte seinem Körper sein Recht holen, sie verschlingen, sich verlieren und sie besitzen. Doch sie ließ sich von ihm nicht abhalten, sondern schob seine Hose über seine schlanken Hüften und befreite ihn schließlich ganz davon. Nun lag er nackt vor ihr, und sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

Dieser Mann war ein Krieger, sein Körper geschaffen durch unzählige Kämpfe und hartes Training. Jeder Muskel schien sich perfekt in das Bild einzufügen, und seine Haut war fast nahtlos gebräunt. Seine Beine waren lang und schlank, und selbst seine schmalen Füße waren schön.

„Ihr seid ein schöner Mann", ließ sie ihn wissen, ehe sie neben ihn glitt und ein Bein über seine schwang. Ihre Lippen versiegelten seine in einem verzehrenden Kuss, dessen Feuer sich auf seine Haut und in sein Herz brannte. Und er gab ihrer wortlosen Bitte nach und berührte sie nicht. Seine Hände verkrampften sich in das Kissen, und sein Körper schmiegte sich an ihre Wärme. Und dann fühlte er, wie ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper glitt, über seinen Bauch, zärtlich durch die feinen Haare über seiner Scham fuhr und sich dann um seinen hoch aufgerichteten Schaft schloss. Jeder klare Gedanke verschwand aus seinem Kopf, und er reagierte intensiv auf ihre Berührung.

Schließlich löste sie ihre Lippen von seinen und sah ihm tief in die Augen, während ihre Hand seinen Schaft der Länge nach liebkosend streichelte. Auf und ab, von der Wurzel bis zu Spitze, über die sie dann sanft ihren Daumen streichen ließ. Sein Stöhnen endete in einem leisen Aufschrei, sein Körper wölbte sich hoch, und alle Muskeln spannten sich. Er wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörte, wollte sich in diesem Moment und ihrem Körper verlieren. Seine Hände rissen ihr beinah gewaltsam das Kleid vom Körper, und ihr leises Stöhnen erstickte er mit seinen Lippen. Hungrig und fordernd glitten seine Hände über ihre Haut und doch war seine Berührung zärtlich, als er seine Finger erneut forschend zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel gleiten ließ.

Er wollte sich über sie rollen und sich tief in ihr vergraben, doch sie nahm ihm die Kontrolle wieder aus der Hand, als sie ihre Schenkel über seiner Hüfte ein Stück weiter spreizte und ihn sanft mit ihrer heißen Weiblichkeit liebkoste, ihm zeigte, welche Freuden auf ihn warteten. Seine Hände umklammerten wie ein Schraubstock ihre Hüften, als er seine Lenden anhob und die Spitze seines Schaftes in sie eindrang. Ihr Atem kam schnell und abgehakt und mit einem sinnlichen Aufschrei ließ sie sich schließlich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf ihn sinken, bis er ganz in ihr war. Sein Herzschlag schien einen Moment auszusetzen und das Verlangen nach ihr wurde übermächtig.

Hart zog er sie an sich, bis ihr Busen seinen Brustkorb berührte. Seine Hände diktierten ihr das Tempo, und sie biss ihm in die Schulter, als die Erregung sie überrollte. Sein raues Knurren brachte sie dazu, ihre Bewegungen noch zu intensivieren, bis sie völlig eins waren, ihre Bewegungen wild und schnell und doch von unendlicher Zärtlichkeit geprägt. Seine Hüften stießen ihr entgegen, und das Fieber in ihrem Körper steigerte sich noch. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Haar, als brauche sie den Halt. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren schmalen Rücken und seine Stöße wurden noch tiefer. Sie ließ ihre Hüften kreisen, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und fühlte, wie ihr Körper auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Erregung und Ekstase balancierte.

Sie gab nicht einen Zentimeter nach, grub ihre Zähne erneut in die harten Muskeln seiner Schultern und riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurück. Doch auch Éomer war nicht sanft, hatte längst die Grenze überschritten, an der er noch hätte umkehren können. Sein Körper und sein Geist schrieen nach dieser Frau, als er erkannte, dass sie bereit war, ihm all das zu geben und ihn sogar noch dazu aufforderte, weiter zu gehen. Er wollte sie unter sich spüren, fühlen, wie ihr Körper sich unter ihm wand, wollte sich tief und hart in ihr vergraben, hören, wie sie seinen Namen rief. Nichts anderes existierte außer der Lust und Ekstase.

Als er ihren Widerstand für eine Sekunde schwächeln fühlte, drehte er sich mit ihr in einer fließenden Bewegung, bis sie unter ihm begraben in den weichen Kissen ruhte. Er fing ihre Hände ein und zwang sie über ihren Kopf, während sich ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlangen. Tief versank er in ihren Augen und erlaubte seinem Körper, endlich der Erlösung entgegenzueilen. Mit harten, verzweifelten Stößen drang er tief in sie, aufgefangen von ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Nicht eine Sekunde zögerte sie sondern kam seinen Bewegungen mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und dem gleichen Hunger entgegen. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich ineinander, und ihre Körper bewegten sich gemeinsam unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Doch er wollte es noch nicht enden lassen, wollte sich noch nicht der Wirklichkeit stellen und so hielt er immer wieder inne, bevor die Wellen der Lust über ihnen zusammenschlagen konnten. Ihr flehendes Wimmern klang so süß in seinen Ohren. Dann begann er sich erneut in ihr zu bewegen und änderte immer wieder das Tempo. Mal waren seine Stöße sanft, zärtlich und so langsam, dass sie glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen. Dann wieder bewegte er sich schnell und fordernd, ließ ihr kaum Zeit, sich seinem Rythmus anzupassen, sondern ließ sie in ihren Empfindungen ertrinken.

Und Athena folgte ihm. Als schließlich jedoch seine eigene Beherrschung an ihre Grenzen stieß, wurden seine Bewegungen nicht langsamer. Er zögerte nicht länger, sondern gab ihr, wonach ihr Körper verlangte, ließ zu, dass auch ihn die Ekstase mit sich riss. Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, als er noch wenig schneller, ein wenig tiefer in sie kam und wie sie ihre Lippen zu einem atemlosen Schrei öffnete. Ihre harten Brustspitzen strichen über seine Haut, und ihr Körper war ebenso schweißbedeckt wie seiner.

„Sag meinen Namen!", befahl er rau und fühlte, wie ihr Körper begann zu zittern und sich die Wände ihrer Weiblichkeit enger um ihn schlossen. Sie war fast da.

„Éomer!", schrie sie schließlich, als sie von den Wellen der Lust überrollt wurde und sich ihr Körper immer und immer wieder seinen Stößen entgegen warf.

Ihr Schrei war es, der auch ihn schließlich dazu brachte, sich tief in ihr zu verströmen, rau ihren Namen flüsternd, zitternd und beinah das Bewusstsein verlierend.

Lange hielt er sie noch in seinen Armen, lauschte ihrem Atem und genoss das Gefühl, in sich selbst zu ruhen. Mochte der morgige Tag auch sein Ende sein, so hatte er in dieser Nacht in ihren Armen doch das Glück gefunden. Diese wenigen Stunden waren ihm kostbar und würden in seiner Erinnerung stets einen besonderen Platz haben.

„Mein Herr…", brach Athena schließlich das Schweigen.

„Éomer, mein Name ist Éomer", berichtigte er sie sanft und ließ seine Hand über ihre feuchte Haut gleiten, die sofort mit einer Gänsehaut darauf reagierte.

„Éomer…" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und hielt seinen Blick fest. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir etwas mit auf den Weg geben, das dich beschützt und jeder Gefahr trotzen lässt." Er sah die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Du hast mir bereits etwas Kostbares mitgegeben, einen Teil von dir, der für immer in meinem Herzen sein wird." Er wusste, dass nichts auf der Welt den Ausgang der morgigen Schlacht würde verändern können. Sein Schicksal war bereits geschrieben, und er würde sich nicht dagegen auflehnen. Er war bereit, sein Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld zu verlieren, bereit voll Ehre und Stolz zu sterben. Denn dieser Kampf wurde gefochten, um sein Volk und jedes einzelne Volk dieser Welt zu retten. Um sie zu retten.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und überließ sich der wohligen Entspannung, ließ sich gehalten von seinen Armen in den Schlaf gleiten.

„Herr, es ist soweit." Die Stimme seines Hauptmannes riss ihn aus den Gedanken, und mit einer Handbewegung hieß er ihn draußen zu warten. Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er seine Rüstung und Waffen und sammelte innerlich seine Kraft, um seine letzte Schlacht zu schlagen.

Er verbannte jeden Gedanken an Athena aus seinem Kopf, dachte nicht mehr daran, dass er heute morgen allein aufgewacht war und nur ihr zarter Duft, der noch immer in den Kissen hing, von ihrer Begegnung geblieben war.

Schließlich trat er vor sein Zelt, und sein Blick glitt über die Männer, die bewaffnet und bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen, davor warteten. Er war stolz auf seine Männer, die bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug für ihn und für ihr Volk kämpfen würden.

Er ging zu seinem Pferd und schwang sich geschmeidig in den Sattel.

Sein Hauptmann gab das Zeichen für den Aufbruch, und langsam setzte sich die Armee Rohans in Bewegung.

Er hatte das Lager mit den weißen Zelten, zwischen denen noch der Morgennebel hing, schon fast verlassen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Dort stand sie, ihr weißes Kleid bewegte sich sanft im kühlen Morgenwind, ihre langen dunklen Locken hingen ihr wie schwere Seide über die Schultern. Ihr Blick hielt den seinen gefangen, und er sah die glitzernden Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen. Doch sie stand aufrecht und stolz dort neben einem Zelt, fern ab der anderen, wollte sie allein von ihm Abschied nehmen.

Ihre Lippen formten ein Wort, und beinah fühlte er ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah, wie ihre Hände sich in den Rock ihres Kleides krampften, als wollte sie sich davon abhalten, ihm entgegen zu laufen.

Er hielt nicht an sondern ritt weiter, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Er nahm jede Einzelheit ihrer Erscheinung in sich auf und verschloss sie mit den Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht tief in sich.

Ihr Blick folgte ihm, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war und die Tränen ihren Blick trübten. Ihre Gedanken und ihre Gebete würden ihn begleiten, wohin auch immer sein Weg ihn führen mochte.

Éomer.


End file.
